


Day 13 - As You Wish

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Chicken Soup, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, The Princess Bride - Freeform, Ty is a whiny patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are universal. Comfort movies are one of those things.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 13: First Aid</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13 - As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> For all the obvious directions I could have gone with a prompt like "First Aid", I decided to go in a fluffier, more mundane one. XD

Ty was about 90% certain he was dying. Every bone in his body felt shattered, and every time he tried to take in a breath it was as if his lungs were rattling around in his chest. His skin was scorching, making him feel like he'd been flayed alive. His limbs were heavy and unresponsive, but he wasn't sure if he'd been drugged or tied down.

He couldn't remember how he'd got here. All he could think was that he wanted to see Zane's face one more time. He sucked in a ragged breath and forced his eyes open. They were swollen and filmy, but eventually he managed to pull his eyelids apart. He hissed as his vision was flooded with bright light.

Zane was hovering over him, a hallucination or an avenging angel, Ty wasn't certain.

"Baby?" Zane's voice was gentle and worried. Not a hallucination then? "Are you awake?"

Ty let his eyes fall shut again, groaning as the fire continued to course through his body.

When he opened his eyes again, what felt like several hours later, Zane was still there.

"C'mon, Ty..." Zane pleaded. Ty clung to his words, his voice like a rope hanging into the well he was trapped in. He fought to open his eyes again, and a blessed cool sensation crossed his forehead. The throbbing in his bones receded slightly, and he managed to croak out a questioning noise.

"There we go..." Zane wrapped an arm slowly around him, coaxing his body upright as he brought a cup of cool water to Ty's lips. It was the most delicious thing that had ever crossed his lips. "God, you'd think you were dying or something." Zane teased, pressing his lips against Ty's temple. "Never seen anyone make such a production over having the flu."

"Pretty sure..." Ty coughed out, his tongue filmy and throat dry with disuse. "'m dying."

"Do you think you could eat a cracker or two before you die?"

Ty grumbled again, but he couldn't deny that the heavy blanket of burning misery he'd been trapped under was lifting a bit. He scowled as he sat up straighter. "You mock my pain."

Zane chuckled rubbed his back as he leaned forward. His other hand brushed across Ty's forehead. "Your fever's going down. C'mon, doll. Just a cracker or two for me, and then we can curl up and watch a movie. I made some chicken soup."

Ty huffed and grumbled, but relented and reached for the plate of Saltines. They were dry and tasteless and made his mouth feel even more like cotton, but he managed to choke a few down. He was already feeling a bit more alert.

"Maybe some soup would be okay," he mumbled, and Zane's face lit up in a smile.

"Sure, let me just check your temperature first."

Ty grinned briefly. "Rectally?" He tried to leer at Zane but it probably came off as a pained grimace. 

Zane stroked his cheek gently. "Weren't you dying less than five minutes ago? I'm not going near your ass until you promise you're not dying after all."

"You're a terrible nursemaid and I hate you."

He was cut off as Zane nudged the thermometer into his mouth, and he did his best to glower, but furrowing his brow hurt. He sulked until it beeped and Zane checked it, nodding to himself.

"Still warm, but I think you'll live. Why don't you go freshen up a bit and I'll be waiting on the sofa with soup and a movie."

"You saying I smell?"

Zane kissed the top of Ty's head patronisingly. "I'm saying you've been in bed sweating for several days and quite possibly you're not as fresh as a daisy, but I'd still fuck you if you weren't, you know, dying. But it might make you feel better."

Defeated, Ty managed to untangle himself from the comforter and stumble into the bathroom. He had to admit that moving didn't hurt nearly as much as it had earlier. It was still awful, but maybe he would live after all.

He splashed himself with cold water while sitting on the edge of the tub, too bleary and tired to do anything more strenuous. Changing into clean pyjamas was surprisingly good for his morale, and he slumped down the stairs with more enthusiasm than he'd had in days. Zane was waiting at the bottom, smiling gently and hovering, ready to catch Ty if he stumbled. Thankfully he made it to the bottom without incident and bowed theatrically, immediately regretting it when his head throbbed violently.

"Ugh."

Zane wrapped an arm around his waist and steered him into the living room, where he'd somehow found the time to make a nest on the sofa out of spare pillows and a ratty old blanket that had seen better days but Ty couldn't bear to throw out.

There was a bowl of chicken soup steaming on the coffee table, and Ty's stomach grumbled for the first time in days. He was still stuffed up, but he could smell it from where he was standing.

"Is that..." He leaned on Zane, shuffling over to the sofa.

Zane nodded. "Sage. I called your mother."

"I love you." Ty made a wobbly beeline for the soup and inhaled, immediately feeling even more clear-headed. It was probably psychological, and Deuce would have a field day if he knew, but right now Ty couldn't care less. He wrapped his hands around the bowl, letting the warmth seep into his achy hands.

He took a few tentative sips, which proved to be more than enough for the time being, and settled down, curling up and patting the sofa next to him. Zane sat down carefully, and Ty flopped over, resting his head on Zane's thigh. He felt Zane's fingers absently running through his hair, stroking his scalp, and he mumbled contentedly. He absolutely, resolutely did not make a noise akin to purring.

Zane reached for the remote and switched over to the movie he'd set up. Ty couldn't hide the grin that crossed his face when the title of The Princess Bride filled the screen. He nuzzled Zane's thigh and Zane rubbed his arm and back, pulling the blanket up.

Ty nodded off peacefully, knowing Zane would do his best to wake him for all the good bits.


End file.
